the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Memories
The Story of My Life Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days My name is Silverstorm, and I've been traveling through this forest for moons and moons. It's been my life, and this, it the story of it. "Silver!" My mother, Firefly called out. "Come on!" "Coming." I called, striding after Bright Sky, my sister. "Where are we going, Firefly?" My curious tone made her smile. "We're going to see you're father." She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone "My father?" That got me excited. "We're going to go see Lightning?" I bounced excitedly after Bright Sky, feeling exhilerated and happy. Bright Sky seemed equally excited, but Firefly was looking miffed and sad at the same time. "Yes, we are." "Woohoo!" I shouted. Bouncing up and down, I padded next to Firefly. "Why don't we visit him often?" I had only seen him once, right after I was born. This was my second time. Firefly swallowed. "That's something you'll see soon." She mewed. And I'll be gone, gone tonight The ground beneath my feet is open wide The tone of her voice put me down a bit. "Is it bad?" I mewed softly. "Is Lightning going to do something really bad?" Firefly smiled sadly. "You shouldn't ask questions now, Silver, we're almost there. And when we're there, you can see what I'm talking about." "Okay." I mewed obediently. Bright Sky clawed the ground impatiently. "I don't even remember what Lightning looks like! Do you think he's a really nice tom? Though I heard he left Firefly for some other she-cat." "He can do that?" I mewed astonished, glancing pointedly at Firefly. "Lightning mated another she-cat after you had us?" Firefly sighed. "Yes, it's not forbidden, and it's common for toms to mate more than one she-cat. They don't necessarily care about their mates, you know." She seemed bitter right now. "But for some reason, Lightning has some weird interest in you two." That made me shiver, but I walked alongside her, step by step until we reached Lightning's territory. Firefly leaned down and touched my nose with hers. "Be careful, Silver. Remember not to leave this place without telling me first." I nodded hesitantly, but I didn't leave Firefly's side. Bright Sky stayed close to, not knowing where to go. Then a black tabby tom stepped out, his yellow eyes searching ours. When his gaze rested on me, he purred in delight. Walking past the others, he stopped in front of me. "You must be Silver! Come, come!" I didn't budge, scared by his tone. Firefly snarled. "You abandoned them for six moons. Now you want to take Silver away from me?" "Only for six moons." Lightning growled. "You promised me." "Well I changed my mind!" She yowled. "I didn't think you would go and mate another she-cat." She hissed. "Silver's mine." Lightning flicked his tail. "She deserved to live with her father too." "What about Bright Sky?" Firefly challenged. "Why do you only want Silver?" Lightning's disdainful gaze swept over my sister, who flinched away. "She looks too much like you." He spat. "Plus, Silver has more potential. She can have the brother she never had." With his tail, he beckoned to a tom behind him. "This, is Storm." The way that I been holding on too tight With nothing in between Storm was a handsome tom, around the same age as me. "He's my brother?" I mewed, astonished. Was he the son of Firefly too? "You're half-brother." Firefly immediately corrected. "His other mate gave birth to him. You only have a sister, Silver." I was gazing intently at my half-brother. He was staring at me too. I longed to have a brother, someone else to play with beside Bright Sky. She was fun to play with of course, but I longed for more. This was my chance for my wish to come true. "Are you unhappy with what you have?" Firefly mewed softly. "Once Lightning takes you, you'll be away for six moons. After that, you may not want to come back." Her gaze hardened. "I would not take you back." I gulped. I didn't want to lose my mother and Bright Sky, but I wanted to see what it would be like over there. Lightning began to bribe me. "Come and meet your foster mother first then, Silver." That made me recoil away. "I don't want a foster mother! I already have a mother, and I want to stay with her." My outburst surprised him, but I shied away until I was beside Firefly once more. She curled her red tail around me, and kept a tight grip. "She doesn't want you, Lightning, we're going now." Firefly spat. "Don't bother trying to take her anymore, you've lost your chance." Storm watched me sullenly with his pale blue eyes as I turned and padded away. I gave one last glance over my shoulder, and saw him staring back at me. Shuddering, I turned and caught up to Firefly and Bright Sky. The story of my life I take her home As I padded away, I felt a pang of remorse. If Lightning and Firefly hadn't been so hostile to each other, we might have been able to succeed. I drive all night to keep her warm And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of) The story of my life I give her hope I spend her love Until she's broke Inside The story of my life (the story of, the story of) Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still And I'll be gone, gone tonight The fire beneath my feet is burning bright The way that I been holding on so tight With nothing in between The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of) The story of my life I give her hope I spend her love Until she's broke Inside The story of my life (the story of, the story of) And I been waiting for this time to come around But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope) I spend her love Until she's broke (until she's broke inside) Inside The story of my life (the story of, the story of) The story of my life The story of my life (the story of, the story of) The story of my life Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Stormy Category:Songfics